kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Missions
General scenarios Law and Order: *Mountainous areas only. *Your ally, a local tribe, is being harassed by bandit cavalrymen and infantrymen. He only has a number of castles with markets attached to them, and never-ending spawns of caravans. Protect your ally's caravans - the more caravans are lost to the enemy, the more foes you will have to fight. Use your ally's castles to protect your injured units. You will win once you have destroyed a number of enemy units. Proving Grounds: *You have an army but no villagers. Destroy ALL units and structures - in some cases, you may be capable of buying over cities for tribute *Example: Carthage can buy over vast number of Celtic, Spanish, African and Italian cities for tribute. For a Celtic player, this option may not be possible in Africa or Italy. Finisterre: *Map is veiled and you cannot see anything - only your scouts may reveal parts of the map. *Takes place if you are playing a certain factions in remote parts of the world such as Europe, Africa, or Central Asia as a faction with no cultural links to the land. Mountain combat: *You face off against 3 enemies who have banded together. As mountains abound, this will be a serious business, as it will impede how armies move in or out of the field. *Normally, the enemies are subfactions based off a certain civ. *Can be encountered by factions invading a territory that is unfamiliar, ie Romans invading Bactria or the Hijaz. City-states *Commonly occurs in Greece and Greek Italy. *You have entered a region rich with warring city states who cannot create new cities which are quite prosperous and have the ability to field good sized armies. You have no cities or civilians. *City-states have large fortified cities and the city states usually just try and destroy the enemy army and raid their city. Despite the fact that there is a limit to one alliance per player, nations at peace will gang up on others - especially on the player. *Additionally, they will often ask you for assistance in certain tasks such as destroying an enemy city state or starting a trade route if you are allies and completing these tasks will give you an improved relationship with the state and a small resource bonus. If you capture a city, you can annex the city, raze it to the ground or make it a puppet state. Annexing a city makes it yours but when you do the enemy nation spawns a last stand army nearby that could retake the city if you are not careful. Razing the city means that no enemies will spawn but obviously you can't have the city either. *A puppet automatically creates an alliance with you which won't count towards the limit which means they also will give you their alliance bonus which usually spawns soldiers for you or gives you a trickle of a resource. Unlike a normal ally the puppet state will not demand anything or break the alliance. Puppet states share the diplomatic relations you have with the other states. Unification *Takes place whenever you invade any barbarian faction other than Arverni. *There are several other players, each one with a different bonus provided if you ally with them. Ally with one of them and slay all the others but watch out for betrayals! A nation is only defeated if all their cities are taken or destroyed. Like above, you have a choice of annexing or razing conquered cities - and like the above, annexed cities will generate rebels until the city is either taken back, destroyed or its faction is fully subdued. If you take a city that was once one other nation's but was taken by another nation you also have the choice to liberate the city. This means the nation that originally owned the city will get it back and may ally with you. Their alliance won't affect your ally limit, meaning you are still able to ally with another nation. Castle Siege *Destroy the barbarian forts and castles in a mountainous area. The enemy has a single large city in the middle of the map and a huge army, thus you have to be careful. *This scenario always plays out when you move on the Arverni capital. Oppression *Quell a rebellion started by an opposing barbarian faction: your villagers will randomly become enemy militia. This is a vary common scenario when you coloniese new areas. *This scenario plays out whenever you attack enemy colonies. Covert Operations: *Takes place on an island. *You will be given 3 Spies and 2 Priests and you must wage a one-man army by luring sufficient enemy troops, then capture a city to continue the battle. AS the enemy has power of Nomadism, it is safe to say that he will not pose a threat with attrition. Normally only occurs when attacking an enemy island region, such as Sardinia. Category:CtW Liberation: *2 barbarian states threaten your ally, the Rebels. Crush both of them in order to bring the area under your doman, but protect your ally - should your ally fail, you will also be defeated too. Commerce Cap scenarios: *FOOD RUSH: Takes place in Eurasia, as well as the northernmost parts of the map. *GOLD RUSH (West Africa for all): Same as above for wealth. *METAL RUSH: Takes place in Central Asia. Cultural dominance *Civilised factions only, in Africa, Germany, and the Baltic. *Either obtain an Influence turnover of +900, or kill all the enemy Shaman s. *The enemy consists mostly of several Towers and Slaves, while enemy armies will often keep spawning. The Shamans are all hidden in some but not all towers.